Liz In The City
by JonBgirlT
Summary: Things go downhill after Future Max visits Liz. Liz must now make some hard decisions about her life.
1. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, not the title; I don't even live anywhere near New Mexico.  
  
Authors Note: Okay this is going to be a bit longwinded but here we go. This story is set after Future Max comes to Liz, and she doesn't handle it very well. Tess is not evil although she is still a bitch on occasion, and since Tess is not evil Alex is still alive. There is much, much more, but if I go into it my little surprise will be ruined. I must ask you to bear with me, because when the time comes I'll let you all in on the secret.  
  
Warning: This story is rated R because of future content. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just a little tired." Liz said to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
The truth of the matter was there was something wrong with Liz Parker. She had a problem, a serious problem. Liz did a good job of convincing herself otherwise, and an even better job of hiding it from her friends. For four months she's been dealing with everything on her own, with no one to confide in, and it was beginning to take its toll on her.  
  
Exactly four months prior Future Max came to Liz, professing his undying love for her then insisting that she find a way to make those feelings go away. He told Liz the world would be doomed if she remained with Max. Everyone she knew and loved would be dead and it was she who had the power to stop it. What else could she do? The love of her life was asking her to save the world, it was the least she could do for the man who had saved her life. So she made Max believe that she slept with Kyle, breaking both of their hearts in the process. No one knew what she had done, or how she had save the lives of their future selves. No one knew how much she was dying inside over never being able to hold Max again. No one knew that she was hardly sleeping at night. And no on knew that she was using to keep herself up during the waking hours of the day.  
  
For Liz it was no big deal. She was not really taking drugs, because you get drugs from dealers on the street, not from pharmacies. Liz knew that she could never be addicted to anything; it just was not in her nature. As soon as things slowed down she would stop taking the pills and everything would be fine. That was the plan, until Tess got pregnant.  
  
Liz was having a pretty uneventful day until she ran into a concerned Kyle. Stopping to ask what was wrong Kyle replied that he need to speak to Max about taking responsibility for what he had done.  
  
"He's not going to leave Tess to take care of this kid herself. I don't care what kind of power he has. Max is not going to do this to her and run away."  
  
Liz was so shocked from what she just heard that she dropped everything that was in her hand. After that day everything went downhill. Liz could no longer concentrate on anything. Everything reminded her of Max, and Max reminded her of Tess, and Tess reminded her of what she could no longer have. Liz began to double the dose of her "medication" so that it would work better. Liz's doctor felt that she did not need anymore of her "medicine" and discontinued her prescription. This posed a problem for Liz. Out of desperation she began to talk to people she normally would never speak to. Liz was trying to find a suitable substitute for what she had lost, medicinally as well as emotionally.  
  
Still standing in the mirror Liz began to apply her make-up. She was wearing more than she usually did. It was getting harder and harder to cover the dark circles under her eyes, or the pale color of her skin. After the second application of cover-up Liz was finally ready to face the world.  
  
Riding to school with Maria was part of her everyday ritual, as well as hearing Maria complain about Michael.  
  
"So I went over to his place, and all he wants to do is watch a stupid hockey game. I just couldn't believe it. I mean I even wore that shirt; you know the one that always slips off my shoulder? Do you think that got any kind of response? Of course it didn't. I wasn't flying across the ice with a stick in my hand. God he's so annoying."  
  
"At least he's not annoying someone else," Liz said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Maria asked turning toward her friend.  
  
"I said isn't he always annoying?"  
  
Satisfied with Liz's answer Maria continued. "So I started trying to get "closer" to Michael. He gave me this look and asked me if I needed something. After he said that I just left."  
  
"Good for you" was all Liz could say.  
  
The rest of the ride was not as noisy aside from Maria's occasional comments and Liz's feeble agreements. School itself was becoming unbearable for Liz. No one knew that Tess was pregnant, but everyone noticed the new couple. Liz was now, in everyone opinion, the poor girl Max dumped for someone else. Then there were the classes that Liz still had with Max. They both said that they should try to be friends, but everyone, including Max and Liz, noticed the tension between them.  
  
Before heading to class Liz went to the bathroom for her morning dose. She still had an entire bottle of her prescription left. Liz knew that she had to use it sparingly. So far the "double dose" she was taking was half prescription the other half was what she was getting at school. The result of the combination was amazing, whenever she was with Max; Liz felt nothing. Right now that was exactly what she needed. Liz and Max were forced into partnering on a history assignment. This meant that on top of having her regular classes with Max they had to spend study hall together. After leaving the bathroom Liz ran into Tess.  
  
"Damn, I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Did you say something to me?" Tess asked.  
  
"I was talking to myself. I said that I wasn't ready for class."  
  
"You have that class with Max. It's history, right?"  
  
"Yep that's the one. I have to get to my locker, I left my books in it."  
  
"Liz, before you leave, could you do me a favor?"  
  
Liz wanted to laugh on her face and tell her to go to hell, but she restrained herself. "I'll try."  
  
Tess held out a folded newspaper. "Could you give this to Max? And tell him I circled all the apartments that I liked in our price range."  
  
Liz almost chocked when Tess added the last part. Liz reached for the paper and nodded. She watched Tess leave before running back into the bathroom. Going to the sink furthest from the door she turned on the cold water and looked at her reflection.  
  
"Why couldn't you just stay in the bathroom for one more minute? I really didn't need to hear about Tess and Max moving in together," Liz thought to herself.  
  
Reaching into her bag she pulled out her prescription bottle.  
  
"This is an emergency," she thought. Liz shook two pills into her hand, and then put them into her mouth. She tilted her head back and swallowed them. After cupping her hand under the running water she brought it to her lips. Liz looked at her reflection again tried to reflect on what has just happened and what she had just done in response to it. Sighing she turned and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
By the time history came around Liz was more "numb" than she had ever been. When she saw Max she remembered the paper Tess had given her and handed it to him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Apartments for you and Tess."  
  
Max took the paper quickly and deposited it in his backpack. "Thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"What are friends for," Liz said lightly.  
  
Max looked at Liz trying to catch her eye unsuccessfully. "I guess." Max knew he was going to have to talk to Tess about how she passed him messages.  
  
Liz did not notice the look that Max was giving her. He was trying to gauge her emotions, but he was not getting anything from her.  
  
They started working on the project in silence each concentrating on his or her respective parts. History ended and Max and Liz started to gather their things.  
  
"So we're going to the library now?" Liz questioned  
  
"Yeah, that's where the books are."  
  
"Was that a joke?" Liz asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
Max just smirked and picked up the rest of his stuff. Max was relieved, slightly, by the light mood. Liz was handling the fact that he was moving in with Tess pretty well.  
  
In the library it was back to business. Books were scattered all over the table that they occupied.  
  
"Where's the book about the fall of Rome?" Max asked while picking up and moving several books.  
  
"I don't think that we grabbed that one. I'll get it."  
  
Liz wandered up and down the rows of books before she found the one that she was looking for. The book was on the topmost shelf. Liz looked around for the stepladder and found it in the next isle. Liz climbed up onto the ladder and reached for the book. A sudden wave of dizziness came over her. Before she was able to brace herself she fell backwards hitting her head on the way down.  
  
Max was wondering what was taking Liz so long, five minutes had already passed and the library was not that big. Max got up and went from row to row before he spotted Liz's forms sprawled in the floor. Rushing towards her he noticed that the back of her head was wet from her blood.  
  
"Liz," Max called carefully. He wanted to move her but knew that was a bad idea. Placing his hand over Liz's wound he tried to heal her, but it was not working because he was not able to make a connection. Max took his free hand and held Liz's; he concentrated on only Liz. Max thought about everything they had been through together and slowly a connection was formed. Max could feel the warm tingling sensation in his hand that was associated with the use of his powers. Max focused on closing Liz's wound again, this time he knew it was working. Suddenly Max began to see flashes, but they were different from any flashes he had ever received from Liz. The flashes were dark and filled with pain. Max felt what Liz felt when she met Tess in the hall, and he saw her go into her backpack and take a pill bottle out.  
  
"Stop," Liz said trying to sit up, only another wave of dizziness overtook her and she slumped back down.  
  
"What's going on Liz?" Max asked while help her to steady herself.  
  
"Nothing, I was just a little dizzy and I lost my balance."  
  
"Why were you dizzy?"  
  
"How should I know? Maybe it's because I didn't eat breakfast this morning, or because I climbed the ladder too fast, I don't know." Liz spoke with a note of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Max, I think that we should get back to work."  
  
"Liz, what are the pills for?"  
  
"What pills?" Liz asked eyeing Max.  
  
"I saw them in a flash."  
  
"Max how could you invade my privacy like that?" Liz whispered angrily.  
  
"Liz I don't control the flashes, you know that." Max replied in the same whispered tone.  
  
"Whatever Max." Liz said while rolling her eyes. "Maybe we should finish this project on our own. We have enough information and if either if us has any problems we could call the other."  
  
Liz finally stood and walked over to the table, with Max following closely behind.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"What?" Liz turned to face him. "No, I'm not sick. I was before, but not now."  
  
"Why are you still taking medication then?"  
  
Thinking quickly Liz replied, "I had an infection. I have to finish my prescription to completely get rid of it."  
  
Looking at Max, Liz was sure that he did not completely believe her.  
  
"Look, you don't have to worry about me I'm fine. I'm always fine." 


	2. Hidden No More

* The Following Week *  
  
Liz was grateful for the bullet that she dodged, Max had not questioned her since that day. Liz knew that she would never be able to explain the use, or the reason of her use, of medication.  
  
What Liz did not know was that, ever though he had not questioned her, Max was keeping close tabs on her. It was not long before he noticed the new company that Liz was keeping or the changes in her appearance. It was not hard for Max to notice the, now constant, use of make-up. But the thing that Max kicked himself for not noticing was the way Liz acted around him. Liz was like a blank sheet of paper, and whenever he got the chance to look into her eyes (which was not often) they were just as blank no emotion whatsoever. Finally Max decided it was time to confront Liz about what was going on. He was just going to have to find a way to do it.  
  
* Crashdown *  
  
"Order up," Michael said after ringing the bell.  
  
Maria rushed over to grab the two plates. "Have you seen Liz? Her shift started twenty minutes ago."  
  
"No, but she might be somewhere studying or something. She probably lost track of time. I'll bet she'll burst through that door any second with some explanation."  
  
Maria glanced expectantly at the door.  
  
"Ah well it was worth a try," Michael said with a shrug.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Maria left to deliver her order.  
  
Two hours passed and still no Liz. Luckily for them it was a Tuesday night, which is usually not too busy.  
  
"Agnes I'm taking a break, and don't give me that look. I didn't say anything to you about the three breaks you took."  
  
Maria was going to call Liz to find out what was going on. It was not unusual for both Liz and Maria to skips shifts occasionally. What was unusual was for Liz not to call to tell Maria she was doing so.  
  
As Maria pushed the swinging door that led to the break room open her heart stopped. Liz was lying on the ground in front of the lockers with her uniform partially open.  
  
"Oh my God! Liz! Liz, answer me! Michael, get back here, now!"  
  
Michael came through the door with an irritated look on his face. "What the hell are you yelling for?" Then Michael saw Maria in front of an unconscious Liz. "Is she breathing?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's so shallow. Go call an ambulance."  
  
Michael disappeared and Maria was left alone with Liz.  
  
"Sweetie, you have to wake up okay," Maria said in her most soothing voice more for her own sake rather than Liz's.  
  
"The ambulance is on their way. They said to try not to move her too much, unless she-. Maria do you know CPR?"  
  
"Oh God! Oh God!"  
  
"Calm down, we don't want to panic."  
  
"We don't want to panic! Don't you understand what's going on? My best friend is lying unconscious on the floor! I can't do anything about that, unless she stops breathing then I can use what I learned in health class! So if I want to panic I'm going to panic!"  
  
"Fine, but what are we going to tell them?" Michael motioned towards that door.  
  
"Tell them all to go home, I don't care, all I care about is Liz."  
  
Right after Maria uttered her last word Michael saw the paramedics come through the front door. He left Maria and Liz to meet the medics. Upon their entry Maria stood and backed away from Liz.  
  
The paramedics began to work up Liz immediately. They checked her vital signs, checked for any bleeding, and they checked for any broken bones. Afterward the placed her on the gurney, and strapped her in. Maria followed ignoring the patrons' curious stares.  
  
"Can I ride with her?" Maria asked hugging herself.  
  
"Sorry, only family came ride along."  
  
"They are family, they're sisters. Can't you see the family resemblance?"  
  
"Walker, we have to go. Just let the girl ride." The other paramedic instructed.  
  
Maria looked at Michael. "You'll take care off everything here?"  
  
"Yeah, and when I'm done I'll meet you at the hospital, I'll take your car."  
  
Maria just nodded and stepped into the back on the ambulance.  
  
*  
  
Michael asked everyone in the Crashdown, as politely as he could, to leave. He then called Liz's parents, who were in Albuquerque and told them what was going on. Next he used his powers to open Maria locker and grabbed her stuff. He locked the front door to the restaurant and jumped in the Jetta, using Maria cell phone he started calling the rest of the group.  
  
*  
  
When Michael arrived at the hospital Maria was pacing in the emergency room.  
  
"Michael, they wouldn't let me stay with Liz. I wish I knew what was going on in there." Maria motioned toward the door in front of her. Michael embraced Maria, but he remained silent knowing that there was nothing he could say.  
  
Michael saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning to see what was going on he saw Max, Tess, Isabel, Kyle, and Alex, coming towards them.  
  
"What's going on?" Alex asked breathlessly.  
  
Michael's eyes never leaving Maria as he spoke. "Maria found Liz unconscious at the Crashdown, I called an ambulance and here we are. No one's been out of the room tell us anything."  
  
"Michael, I have to call Mr. and Mrs. Parker. They don't know what's going on."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I called them already, they said they were driving here immediately and to call them when we knew anything."  
  
An hour passed with doctors and nurses going in and out of Liz's room, but no one stopped to say anything to the group. Finally a doctor acknowledges their presence.  
  
"Are you the one who came in with Elizabeth Parker?" The doctor directed his question to Maria.  
  
Maria stood, "Yes I am. Is Liz going to be alright?"  
  
"She's stable and, right now, everything looks okay. We'll be keeping her here for a little while for observation, but I need to ask you a few questions. You need to be completely honest with me."  
  
Maria looked more than a little confused but she nodded her head in compliance.  
  
"Do you know what kind of drugs Elizabeth was taking?"  
  
"Yeah, some antibiotic. Why did she have an allergic reaction to them?"  
  
"No, but I think you misunderstood me question. I want to know what kind of illegal substances Elizabeth was taking."  
  
Maria stared in disbelief at the doctor. "Liz has never taken any kind of "illegal substance" in her life, doctor." Fire blazed within the depths of Maria emerald eyes.  
  
"What we pumped out of her stomach tells a different story. Again I'm going to ask you to be honest with me."  
  
"I am being honest, and don't you dare take the holier then thou tone with me. My friend is lying there in that room and I have to listen to you accuse me of lying and her of drug use. Why don't you do your job and find out what is really wrong with Liz."  
  
Max finally spoke. "Maria, I think that you should calm down."  
  
"Calm down, this quack is telling me the my best friend is using drugs. We all know Liz would never do anything like that, ever."  
  
Max looked at the ground before he spoke again trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"I don't think we can be sure of that."  
  
"What! How can you say that, especially about Liz."  
  
"Young man do you know something?"  
  
"About a week ago Liz fell in the library. She told me she was dizzy because she didn't eat breakfast that morning. She also told me the pills that I found on her were antibiotics. I later noticed her hanging out with people who I think might have given her whatever it was you pumped from her stomach."  
  
The doctor nodded and left the group to contemplate Max's words.  
  
"You knew this for a week and you didn't say anything to anyone?" Alex asked being the only one who was able to form words.  
  
"I wasn't sure until all of this happened. I suspected something was going on, but I-"  
  
"Didn't think to mention this to anyone else," Maria said squarely to Max.  
  
"No that's not it, I needed to be sure myself before I told anyone else. And while you're getting angry with me you should look at yourself, and why you didn't notice anything before she nearly O.D.ed.  
  
"Max that was way out of line," Isabel spoke. "Liz was hiding this from all of us, there's no one to blame here."  
  
Everyone sat quietly for an entire hour before Tess broke the silence.  
  
"I'm getting tired. Would it be okay if we left, Max?"  
  
"I want to see if Liz is going to be alright. Kyle could you take Tess home?"  
  
Kyle, who was dozing off himself, looked at Max then Tess. "Yeah, sure. Are you ready to go Tess?"  
  
"Max," Tess spoke in protest. "I think you should be the one who take me home. Just in case something happens."  
  
Everyone understood that Tess was hinting towards the baby, and everyone waited for Max's response, except Maria.  
  
"You know what, Max, Tess is right. Because if something should happen you need to be there to make sure no one else knows about it."  
  
Max stood up and looked at Maria and was about to say something when Michael stood.  
  
"Maxwell, leave it alone, she's just worried about Liz."  
  
"No Michael, let him say whatever it is he was going to say. I want to hear our fearless leader explain his need to be sure about his suspicions about Liz."  
  
"I'll let you go first, and you could tell us how you're her best friend and you didn't notice a thing."  
  
"Okay both of you back to your corners," Isabel instructed. "Max why don't you go ahead and take Tess home. I'll call you when we know anything, and take Kyle with you. Kyle, you have a little bit off drool on your chin, right about there." She motioned to her own face.  
  
Max looked as though he wanted to complain, but thought better of it and turned to leave.  
  
Isabel turned her attention to Maria. "You really didn't need to say any of that."  
  
"Well someone had to. If he had any indication of what Liz was doing to herself he should have told someone. Then we wouldn't be here waiting for some doctor to tell us if she's alright."  
  
"And how do you know that any of this would have turned out differently? Just like Max pointed out, you didn't notice anything yourself, none of us did. Liz didn't want any of us to know about her "problem".  
  
Just then the doctor who greeted them earlier came back.  
  
"Liz is awake, you all can see her."  
  
Maria was the first to stand up.  
  
"Um Doctor-?"  
  
"Roberts."  
  
"Dr. Roberts, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't know that my other friend was keeping vital information from the rest of us."  
  
"No apology needed. This is a very stressful position to be in. I do have another question to ask. Have her parents been informed, about everything?"  
  
"Liz's parents know that she's been taken to the hospital, but not the reason. We tried to call them again but there was no answer. They're driving from Albuquerque, so they probably don't have a signal on their phone."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. You wouldn't mind if I was the one to tell them what's going on with their daughter?"  
  
Breathing a sign of relief Maria replied, " That would be fine."  
  
Dr. Roberts led the group into the room that Liz was in, and left them alone.  
  
He was right Liz was awake, but just barely. She looked at everyone under hooded lids.  
  
Looking at her, they all saw the same thing. Liz looked pale and tired, and there where dark circles under each eye. The hospital staff was monitoring her vitals, so she was hooked up to various cords and wires. Liz was also on oxygen, which she was receiving via her nose.  
  
"Liz, the doctor said that you're stable, and that you're going to be fine. You just have to stay here awhile so they can make sure." Maria's voice was soft and steady but her hands were shaking. "Your parents are on the way here, Michael called them after the ambulance left the Crashdown."  
  
Alex spoke next. "You had us all worried about you Liz. And when the doctor told us-." Alex stopped abruptly after Isabel jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"We're just glad you're okay," Isabel said.  
  
"Yeah, and the half day of work was nice too," Michael added trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Maria and Alex moved closer to the bed, but stopped when Liz shook her head.  
  
"No, stay away from me," Liz whispered. "Go home, and leave me alone."  
  
She turned and looked at the wall to the side of her bed.  
  
"Go!" She shouted.  
  
A nurse walked into the room "I'm sorry, Miss Parker needs her rest. Maybe you all could come back tomorrow when she's feeling better." Not waiting for an answer she directed everyone out of the door.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in a total state of disbelief.  
  
"Come on I'll drive you home," Michael said to Maria.  
  
"No, I should stay here. Liz shouldn't be alone."  
  
"That's what she want," Alex said with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Maria, we'll come back first thing in the morning," Isabel said gently.  
  
The group of four went silently in their own directions, leaving Liz behind them crying alone in her room. 


	3. I Need Release

"Lizzy, you have to explain to me how this all happened." Liz's parents arrived early the next morning looking exhausted and anxious.  
  
"Dad, you know that I was taking that medication for my back spasms? I was in a lot of pain that day. I didn't know that I wasn't suppose to take two pills, because the prescription said use as needed."  
  
Liz knew that she was able to tell this lie because of patient /doctor confidentiality. Dr. Roberts told her what he found in her stomach and asked her about it. He also told her what Max said to him about her "new friends". Liz immediately started crying and explained that Max was her ex- boyfriend, and how their break-up was an ugly one. She explained how he was always trying to find ways to ruin her reputation, but was unsuccessful until this moment. Liz then told Dr. Roberts the name of her primary physician, and the reason she was taking the medications, her back spasms. Of course the only truth was the last part. This, Liz knew, was most important because Dr. Roberts would check and find all the records of her prescription. Liz begged the doctor not to say anything to her parents about Max; it would upset them too much to know what he was trying to do to her. Liz's tears and sincerity easily swayed him.  
  
"You have to be careful with any medication that you're given, you know that."  
  
"I know, Mom. I was just hurting so bad and I still had my shift to work."  
  
"I'm sure Maria wouldn't have had a problem covering for you if you weren't feeling well."  
  
"I know, I know, next time I'll remember that. Not that there'll be a next time," Liz added after seeing the look both her parents gave her.  
  
"When did Dr. Roberts say I could go home?"  
  
"When he talked to us earlier he said sometime tomorrow. He just wants to be sure that nothing else happens, since during the night your oxygen saturation dropped to eighty-five percent."  
  
"But I haven't gone below ninety-seven percent all day."  
  
"Your mother and I would rather you stayed here if that's what the doctor thinks is best."  
  
"Fine, I won't jump out that window back there until Dr. Roberts says I can."  
  
"Hah, hah very funny Liz."  
  
"I'm sorry mom I can't help it I'm getting a little stir crazy."  
  
"You've only been here one day."  
  
"One day too long."  
  
It was true Liz was getting pretty anxious, but not just to leave the hospital. There was a knock at the door and Maria poked her head in.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can, Maria. We're going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat anyway, we didn't exactly have time to stop for breakfast." Mr. Parker said while helping his wife up.  
  
"Enjoy, your meal."  
  
After Liz's parents left the room Maria sat down next to Liz's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good, because I think we need to have a serious talk."  
  
"About yesterday, I'm sorry I kicked you guys out like that. What I did was stupid I should know better than to take more medication then is prescribed. I can't believe I caused so much trouble."  
  
"Trouble, you were unconscious on the floor of your family's restaurant, and I know that you weren't on antibiotics so get off it."  
  
"I know, I should have told you about my back spasms, but I didn't want you to worry. That's what the pills were really for. I took one too many yesterday and all this happened."  
  
Maria studied her friend before she began to speak again. "Max told us about you passing out in the library, and you hanging out with some unfavorable people."  
  
"Max doesn't know what he's talking about. And how does he know about the people I hang out with? He's too busy playing the family man with Tess. I would think that you, of all people, knew me better than that. You believed everything her told you about me?"  
  
"No Liz I didn't, but Dr. Roberts kept asking me all of these questions, and Max was the only one who could answer them."  
  
"So what does that mean? The King of Cover-Ups came up with another story.  
  
"But Dr. Roberts said-."  
  
"I explained everything to Dr. Roberts myself, and it's all straightened out now. You can ask him if you want to."  
  
"So there was no truth to what Max was saying?" Maria studied her friend closely waiting for her answer.  
  
Liz, knowing exactly what to say, looked Maria in the eye. "You're my best friend if something was going on wouldn't you be the first to notice it?"  
  
Liz was sure her words had done the trick.  
  
Maria on the other hand saw something in Liz's eye that she did not like at all. Maria's so called best friend had lied straight to her face without even a second thought.  
  
*Michael's Apartment*  
  
After Maria left the hospital she called Michael to ask him if it was all right to have a meeting as his place. After assuring him and reassuring that nothing was going on, Michael said it was okay. Maria was the only one who had not gone to school that day, so the meeting was set for five o'clock.  
  
"I can't believe she lied to me like that," Maria said while pacing in Michael's living room.  
  
"Could you sit down? The carpet is bare enough as it is.  
  
"I can only improve it, then."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the other to get here before you start ranting?"  
  
Maria sat down on the couch, next to Michael. "I'm not ranting, I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order."  
  
"You need a distraction."  
  
"What kind of distraction?"  
  
"The kind that will keep you from wearing a hole in my floor."  
  
"Whatever, Spaceboy." Maria said rolling her eyes.  
  
There was a knock at the door and both Michael and Maria stood up. Michael looked at Maria and pointed to the couch.  
  
"I'll get the door, you distract yourself."  
  
"You're so going to get it for that one." Maria said sitting back down.  
  
Michael opened the door and everyone filed inside finding various places to sit or stand.  
  
"The gang's all here. So what was important enough to warrant a group meeting?" Tess asked not at all trying to hide her annoyance.  
  
"Tess you can leave if you want. I just thought that everyone Liz was important to would want to be here. So I guess that wouldn't really include you." Maria retorted matching Tess' own tone.  
  
"That's enough you two," Max said looking at both girls.  
  
"This is a great way to start a meeting," Alex huffed.  
  
"We haven't even started the meeting," Michael mumbled back.  
  
"Then don't you think we should?" Isabel replied loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
The group turned their attention towards Maria.  
  
"Okay, I want to first apologize for the way I acted at the hospital, especially towards you Max. I was wrong for letting my emotions get the best of me like that. Now for the real reason I called this meeting. I went to the hospital today to visit Liz. She apologized for basically kicking us out of her hospital room. Liz said she did it because she was embarrassed by everything that happened. She then told me that she was never on antibiotics, but she was on medication for back spasms."  
  
"Are you getting to a point any time soon?"  
  
"Tess, shut up," Michael said before Maria could reply. Max just gave Michael a look, which he just ignored.  
  
"Anyway, Liz eventually told me that Max didn't know what he was talking about, and then she looked my in the eye and lied straight to my face."  
  
"What did she lie about?" Alex asked shifting uncomfortable in his seat.  
  
"I asked her if there was any truth to what Max told us."  
  
"Oh," was Alex's only response.  
  
"Again I ask why this was a "meeting" kind of problem. Liz is a big girl. If she wants to screw up her life what can any of us do to stop her?"  
  
"Liz is my best friend, and it killing me to think that she's trying to ruin her life."  
  
Tess looked at Maria as if she expected her to say more.  
  
"Okay I see that I have to bring it into the "alien world" for any of this to register for you. Liz knows everything about our little group here, if for some reason she slips up because she's not of her right mind the four of you are S.O.L. I know I'm not the only one who's thought about that." Looking around the room Maria knew that in fact she was not the only person to think her thoughts. "Now that everyone knows the importance of the meeting we need to find a way to help Liz. Any suggestions would be much appreciated."  
  
"The only thing that we can do is to confront her about her problem, and make her understand that it affects more than just herself." Alex said addressing the group.  
  
"So basically have an intervention?" Isabel asked in an uncertain tone.  
  
"Which is what is mostly used for people with addictions." Alex answered.  
  
"How do we know that Liz is addicted to anything?" Kyle asked finally breaking his own silence.  
  
"You don't hide things and lie to your friends over something as pointless as pain medication." Max said.  
  
"So when do we do this?" Alex questioned.  
  
Maria spoke, " How about the day after tomorrow. That gives her plenty of time to come clean with us. And we don't want to gang up on her so soon after being in the hospital." Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action.  
  
*  
  
"It's so great to be home," Liz said to her parents as the walked her into her room.  
  
"What do you want to eat tonight, honey?"  
  
"Mom, whatever you cook will be better than anything that hospital served me."  
  
"So lasagna would be fine with you?"  
  
"Mom, I said anything."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it. Do you need anything? Are you warm enough?"  
  
"Mom, please."  
  
"Lizzy, we're going now," Mr. Parker said dragging his wife behind him.  
  
Liz looked around her room and sat on her bed. Liz was glad she was able to calm everyone's fears, even if she had to lie to do it. No one needed to worry about her. What just happened to her would not happen again. Liz knew it was her fault; she had been careless with her medication. Liz did not pay close enough attention to what she took that day.  
  
"So now what?" Liz thought to herself.  
  
Liz's restlessness and need to leave to hospital was almost unbearable by the time Dr. Roberts sign off on her release. Liz stood up and went into the bathroom. Looking at her hands she saw they were shaking slightly. It did not take Liz long to realize what she needed. All the stress of trying to reassure everyone was getting to her. Liz opened up her medicine cabinet but she could not find what she was looking for. Remembering the last place that she was, Liz ran downstairs to her locker. Opening it up she found what she was looking for.  
  
"This should calm me down." Liz shook the pills into her hand and swallowed them dry.  
  
"Hi Liz."  
  
Startled Liz turned around and faced an upset Maria.  
  
"Hi Maria. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Liz, what are those pills that you just took?"  
  
"They're my prescription from the hospital."  
  
"Really?" Maria said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes really, and if you don't mind I would like to get some rest, I'm pretty tired."  
  
"You are? You're parents just told me that you were awake, and anxious to have then out of your hair."  
  
"Maria, you know how they get all concerned. It was starting to be too much for me, and I just needed some breathing room."  
  
"Liz is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Maria was at a loss for words.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry I just wanted to know how you were. Look I have to go, but if you need anything or need to talk call me okay?"  
  
"Okay Maria. See you later."  
  
"Bye Liz."  
  
Maria walked out of the Crashdown close to tears. Everything was now reduced to a waiting game. Tomorrow the group would confront Liz about her problem. Tomorrow Liz was going to have to make some serious decisions about her life. 


	4. Confrontations

I just realized that I forgot to thank my wonderful beta Tanya G. You might ask why I've decided to thank her 4 chapters in. The truth is only people who don't think that this story totally sucks would read this far anyway. So it makes perfect sense. If you've held on this long you must think that this story is worth reading, or you just like torturing yourself be reading crap that you totally hate. Either way it goes you're the people who I think should know about this wonderful person. So there you go.  
  
The ironic thing is that this version of chapter four has not been beta'd yet because I finished it and got too excited to wait. As promised a few fact are revealed in this chapter. I've answered as many of Extingman's questions as I could answer for this point in the story. (By the way they were great questions!) Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed this story. Enjoy!   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Alex was sitting across from Isabel waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Why were we the ones picked to wait for Liz?" Isabel finally asked.  
  
"Maria thought that it would be better if someone who hasn't pissed Liz off invited her over. So basically that left only the two of us."  
  
"Lucky us, we get to be the ones who lie to get her to Michael's." Isabel said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't think of it that way. We're doing this to help out a friend." Alex looked away when he said this.  
  
The entire situation with Liz was hurting everyone, to some degree, in the group. The person it seemed to affect most was Maria. Maria was so upset she would not talk to anyone, not even Michael. Michael felt helpless because he had no idea what he could do to help her. The only time she said anything was when it was in reference to the upcoming intervention. Maria was determined for everything to go right. She wanted her best friend back. So Alex and Isabel sat waiting in the Crashdown for Liz.  
  
"What lie are we telling Liz exactly?"  
  
"Isabel, we aren't really lying. We're going to tell her she needs to come to Michael's for a meeting."  
  
"And when she asks what the meeting is about?"  
  
"We tell her Max is concerned about something, and that he didn't tell us any details."  
  
"Even hearing the plan again doesn't make me feel any better about it."  
  
Alex and Isabel looked at each other for a second before Alex finally spoke. "Neither do I, but what else are we going to do?"  
  
Liz appeared in front of them. "What are we going to do about what?"  
  
"Hey Liz, we didn't see you there," Alex said collecting himself.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"  
  
"No, of course not," Isabel answered. "We were actually waiting here for you. You're suppose to come with us to a meeting at Michael's place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Max thinks something is going to happen," Alex responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what my brother conveniently left out. Maybe he thought the suspense would make us all be there on time." Isabel said laughing uncomfortably at her own joke.  
  
"I guess. So when are we suppose to be there?"  
  
"ASAP is what Max told me before I went to pick up Isabel."  
  
"We don't want to keep out "fearless leader" waiting," Liz said trying to make her words sound playful.  
  
Isabel and Alex exchanged glances.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Alex said standing up.  
  
*  
  
"They should be here by now. How long does it take to drive from the Crashdown here?"  
  
"Neither Isabel or Alex have called so they're probably on their way. Maybe you should just calm down Maria."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Max. You're not the one who might loss their best friend if this doesn't go right." Maria cursed herself after the words left her mouth. "I didn't mean that Max, sorry."  
  
Max just nodded. He was probably the only other person who understood what Maria's fears were. Max had already lost Liz in his own life, and knew all too well how it felt. He did not want anyone to feel that kind of pain, least of all Maria. Even though the recent events have caused their friendship some serious strain, nothing could undo what their summer together had produced.  
  
Everyone looked at the door when they heard a knock. No one got up right away to answer it, but finally Max stood up. Alex walked through the door with Isabel and Liz in tow.  
  
"So Max what's on the agenda for tonight's meeting?" Liz asked while finding a seat.  
  
It was decided that Maria should lead things off so that is who spoke.  
  
"This meeting is about you, Liz. We are all very worried about you, and we all know that something's going on whether you want to admit it or not."  
  
"I'm confused. You had Alex and Isabel lied to get me here to talk about something that I thought I resolved with you yesterday?"  
  
"We didn't resolve anything. You lied to my face, Liz. You looked me in the eye and lied through your teeth. As long as I've known didn't you think that I would be able to tell whether you were lying or not?" Maria fought to keep her voice from trembling. She took a deep breath and began again. "We just want to help you. I want to help you. What you're doing is going to destroy your life."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. What am I doing that will destroy my life?"  
  
"The pills you're taking?  
  
"Are for my back spasms, I told you that. It's no big deal."  
  
"If it's not a big deal why did you lie in the first place? You could have told me about your back spasms. What do you think I would've done?"  
  
"My health problems are none of your business, Maria. I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life."  
  
Liz's last remarks stunned Maria. She felt a hand on her back and Maria was grateful for Michael's support.  
  
"No you don't have to tell me everything that goes on in you're life, but before all of this, you always wanted to."  
  
"Things change, sweetheart. If you weren't so wrapped up in yourself maybe I would've told you. But you don't seem to have the time for anyone else but yourself."  
  
"That's not fair. You were the one doing your best to hide what you were doing from us. You have a problem Liz, and I'm not the only one who thinks so."  
  
That was Maria's tag-in line. She needed reinforcements and she needed them now. It was a good thing that Alex got the hint because he spoke next.  
  
"Maria's right. Liz you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister. How do you think Maria felt when you were lying on the floor unconscious? How do you think all of us felt when we saw you in the hospital? Seeing you with all those tubes and wires was a scary thing. Do you think that's something we're looking forward to seeing again? You have a problem and you need to get help."  
  
"Okay, Alex, I need to get help, but it would be nice if one of you would tell me what I needed help for. But there is one thing I know I need and that's a new group of friends. Friends who won't gang up on me and lie to me."  
  
"No ones ganging up on you. As for lying to you, we knew it was the only way to get you here. Liz, you know exactly what you need help with. You need to stop taking those pills."  
  
"When I don't need them anymore, I'll stop taking them. As far as I know no one in this room is a doctor, regardless of one of you having the power to heal."  
  
"Since that last comment was directed at me I guess I should speak next," Max replied.  
  
"I'm just surprised you didn't speak first. You were so eager to tell anyone who'd listen, including my doctor, about what happened at school. But me passing out in the library wasn't juice enough so you added a supporting cast of drug dealers to the storyline, right?"  
  
"What would I have gained from telling any kind of lies about you?"  
  
"What would you gain? How about a little sweet revenge because I slept with Kyle instead of you."  
  
Everyone exchanged looks in the group, and then looked at Kyle. This caused him to blush deeply.  
  
"Wasn't it enough that you jumped into bed with Tess after prom, even though you were my date. Oh, don't look so shocked Max I saw you two kissing. Then later that night I wanted to talk to you, and to tell you that I was okay with you being with Tess. Only I was too late you were already with her in your room. But the cherry on top of that sundae was that you knocked the girl up."  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably in his or her seats, except the two involved in the conversation, even Tess blushed slightly. Max stood his ground and spoke calmly to Liz.  
  
"Are you done? I'm sure that everyone here enjoyed your little show, but changing the subject won't change the reason why we're here. I'm going to tell you this only once. Whatever happened between you and Kyle is your own business; the same goes for what happened between Tess and I, my business. You're drug problem on the other hand is all of our business. You know something that people would, and have, killed to know. If you slip up, because you're head's messed, your putting everyone at risk, not just yourself."  
  
"Now we get to the real reason for this. You're worried about your precious secret. Max I can assure you that no one will ever know you secret. I'm leaving now."  
  
"Liz, it's not about the secret, it's about you. Please say that's you'll get help," Maria pleaded.  
  
"For the last time, Maria, I don't need any help."  
  
"If you don't get any help, I'll have to tell your parents."  
  
Liz's head snapped around so fast it looked like her neck was going to break. She narrowed her eyes and looked Maria up and down.  
  
"You're going to tell my parents? What would that accomplish, besides causing them unnecessary pain?"  
  
"If we can't convince you to get help maybe they can."  
  
"I swear to God Maria if you tell them, I'll never talk to you again, ever."  
  
"I won't tell them if you promise me that you'll get some help."  
  
"I'm not making a promise to you about a problem I know I don't have."  
  
"If that's how you see it, then you leave me with no choice."  
  
"Fine, Maria."  
  
Liz stood and walked to the door. "By the way thanks for the lovely evening guys. I'm going home, but you all can go to hell."  
  
Everyone watched Liz leave. It took a few minutes for anyone to speak.  
  
"That went well," Kyle said.  
  
"So what now?" Alex asked.  
  
"I get the pleasure of telling Liz's parents that their only daughter has a drug problem"  
  
*  
  
A few minutes after Liz left Maria drove to the Crashdown. Liz's father was at the front counter when she arrived. Maria told him that she needed to talk to both him and his wife about Liz. Mr. Parker immediately invited her upstairs. Maria sat in the living that she had been in so many times before, but this was the first time that she ever felt this uncomfortable.  
  
"Maria what is it that you wanted to tell us about Liz?" Liz's mom asked.  
  
"This is really hard for me to say, but I think you should know. Liz just got out of the hospital, and I'm not sure what she told you, but whatever it was I don't think it was the truth. She'll probably tell you that I'm lying about everything now. I think that Liz has a problem. A problem that she's been lying to everyone about."  
  
Maria paused and waited for a response. When she didn't get one Maria continued.  
  
"Liz passed out in the library a few days before she went into the hospital. She's still taking the pills that put her in there. I saw her take some dry yesterday, but besides all that she's changed. I blame myself for not noticing it earlier, but Liz has changed. I love her, she's my best friend, and I just want her to get help."  
  
Maria was close to tears. When she looked at Liz's parents they too looked like they were ready to cry.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean this could all be a mistake."  
  
"I wish is was a mistake Mrs. Parker, but I don't think so."  
  
"Maria what are you doing here?"  
  
Maria turned to see Liz standing at the stairs.  
  
"I told you that I would come."  
  
"Mom, Dad, whatever Maria told you, all of it's a lie. She doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"What lie is Maria telling us?"  
  
"I don't know dad," Liz said quietly.  
  
"You must know since your insisting that it's not true. I want you to tell me again how you ended up overdosing on your medication?"  
  
"I was in a lot of pain and I took too many."  
  
"But how many was too many Elizabeth? The way you looked in the hospital, that was more than just a few pills."  
  
"Daddy, I can't believe that you'd think I do anything to hurt you or mom."  
  
"Liz, I want you to tell me the truth and I want it right now."  
  
"I took too many pills dad, that's what happened, it's not something that will happen again."  
  
"You're right it won't. Let me have the rest of the pills."  
  
"There aren't anymore."  
  
"If I go through your room right now I won't find anything."  
  
"You won't find anything."  
  
"We'll see about that. First thing tomorrow your mother and I are taking you to get drug tested. The result of the test will determine what happens next. Now I want you to go to you room because tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Maria stood up and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this, Maria." Liz turned and went into her room.  
  
"Maria, she's just upset, you know she doesn't mean it. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Tell Liz I said bye."  
  
Liz looked around one last time. She started packing the minute she got into her room. Liz packed lightly only carrying a small suitcase, her backpack and her purse. She made sure she had all the pills that she had left, including what she got at school. Walking outside there was a taxi waiting for her. She drove to the airport making the driver stop before she arrived so she could clear out her savings account at the ATM. At the airport she got on the only flight available for that time of night. When the airplane took off Liz looked out the window. She was leaving the only home she'd ever known, starting over. Closing her eyes Liz whispered, "New York, here I come." 


End file.
